la verdad sobre Lucy NaLu 3
by andreeaa
Summary: tal y como dice el titulo es el secreto de Lucy, la verdad que esconde Lucy en su interior. la verdad es que no soy muy buena para los resumenes asi que es mejor leerlo. es medio AU. y aparece tres personajes nuevos inventados por mi.


-Hola, bienvenido al gremio Fairy Tail, ¿que se le ofrece?-pregunta el maestro Makarov.

-oh genial entonces no me he equivocado.-sonríe un chico verdaderamente apuesto.

-perdone, se puede saber que...

-ohayo, minna.-entra Lucy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Lucy-chan.-dice el chico sonriendo. Ella al sentir su nombre se gira y se sorprende al verlo.

-¡Mike!-corre hacia él y le abraza fuertemente.

-Lucy-chan te he estado buscando todo un mes, y no te he encontrado hasta ahora.-solloza Mike, abrazándola fuertemente.

-tú nunca cambias, verdad te dije en la carta donde me encontraba incluso te hice un mini-mapa, tu orientación sigue igual de mala como de costumbre.-ríe dándole un beso en la mejilla, para asombro de todos.

-Lucy-chan ¿quién es él?-pregunta Mirajane.

-ah es verdad os presento a Mike mi...

-su prometido.-interrumpe, y se hace un silencio incomodo.

-no es verdad veréis chicos él es mi...

-Mike Heartfilia, podrías al menos esperar un poco.-le reprocha una mujer con un niño en brazos.

-entonces él..

-sí él no es mi prometido. Él es mi hermano y ella es mi cuñada Charlie con mi sobrina Layla.-se explica Lucy.

-tía Lucy.-la niña salta de los brazos de su madre y va corriendo a abrazar a Lucy.

-hola Layla, has crecido mucho en este tiempo que no te he visto.-le abraza fuertemente Lucy.

-el abuelo me dijo antes de morir que le hubiera gustado mucho verte, que seguro que eras idéntica a la abuela.-dice con un deje de tristeza.

-a mí también me hubiera gustado verlo por ultima vez, Layla.-responde mientras se le escapa una lagrima.

-tía Lucy está fea cuando llora. Cuando tía Lucy llora, Layla también quiere llorar.-responde triste.

-ah lo siento mucho Layla, no llores.-sonríe Lucy.

-y en verdad tenia razón papá, eres clavada a mamá, Lucy.-dice Mike con un deje de melancolía.

-Mike...

-y que para mí no hay bienvenida o que.-dice enfadada, Charlie.

-claro que sí.-y Lucy con una sonrisa, corre a abrazarla.

-ah por cierto Lucy, fui a ver a Igneel y a Grandine. Dicen que ya llevan mucho tiempo escondidos y que vendrían a verte.-le sonríe.

-¡¿QQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEE EE?!

-veréis chicos, mi hermano es el jefe del gremio Full Magic, y Grandine e Igneel fueron sus maestros pero en cuanto nacisteis vosotros dos fue a daros las clases a vosotros.-explica Lucy nerviosa.

-así que ellos son Wendy y Natsu.-le pregunta Mike a Lucy.

-es en serio lo que dices Lucy. Full Magic es el gremio más fuerte a causa de la fuerza de su jefe.-dice una muy sorprendida Erza.

-eh pero tampoco es para tanto, Lucy es más fuerte que yo, siempre me gana en las batallas.-al sentir esas palabras todas las miradas se posan sobre Lucy.

-es una larga historia chicos...

-eso quiere decir que no les has mostrado tus poderes de los elementos.-dice un sorprendido Mike.

-no y nunca diría nada, no lo veía necesario niisan no baka.-le reprocha Lucy.

-como que niisan no baka imouto teme.-y enfadado se dedica a atacar a Lucy.

-niisan como no cambies tus movimientos nunca lograras darme.-dice aburrida Lucy, esquivando todos los movimientos de Mike.

-vaya par de hermanos nunca vais a cambiar.-ambos hermanos al escuchar esas voces paran de golpe.

-Grandine, Igneel.-una sonriente Lucy corre hacia ellos y los abraza fuertemente.

-cuanto tiempo pequeña Lucy. Espero que no hayas olvidado nuestras enseñanzas.-dice burlonamente Igneel.

-Igneel no baka, que sepas que aun me acuerdo de la batalla que tenemos pendiente.-responde haciendo un puchero.

-siempre estáis peleando vosotros dos os voy a coger de la oreja a ambos.-les regaña Grandine.

-¡de la oreja no!-dicen ambos al mismo tiempo tapándose las orejas.

-bueno Lucy, deberías dejar a Wendy y a Natsu que se reencuentren con Grandine e Igneel, ¿no?-le dice Mike.

-tienes razón niisan. No les vais a decir nada.-pregunta Lucy.

-pero es que ellos eran dragones y ahora son magos.-dicen Wendy y Natsu confundidos.

-Lucy crea un mundo.-le pide Igneel.

-bien.-Lucy crea el mundo y Grandine e Igneel se muestran en su forma de dragón. Al ver esto Natsu y Wendy corren a abrazarlos.

-Lucy si tú sabias de ellos, porque no les dijiste nada a Natsu y a Wendy.-dice con malicia Lissana.

Todas las miradas se posan en Lucy esperando una respuesta, sobre todo Wendy y Natsu.

-yo...

-seguro que querías que Wendy y Natsu, estubieran siempre a tu lado y no se despegaran de ti verdad. Eres tan egoísta.-le dice con odio.

-eso... lo siento.-y con lagrimas en los ojos, se marcha corriendo.

-entonces es verdad lo que ha dicho Lissana.-dicen tristemente Wendy y Natsu.

-claro porque dudas de mi palabra.-dice una molesta Lissana.

-porque no es verdad lo que has dicho. Lucy quería decírselo a ambos pero Igneel y yo se lo prohibimos.-le contesta Grandine.

-porque...

-porque si os lo decía, Lucy moriría.-todos se sorprenden ante las palabras de Igneel.

-no entiendo nada.

-veréis Lucy es la maga más poderosa de todo el mundo, ya que ella puede controlar todo lo material que existe, tiene el poder de los cinco elementos y es una maga celestial.

-entonces no era mamá...-dice un sorprendido Mike.

-no Mike, era Lucy pero tú madre sacrificó su vida para que Lucy pudiera vivir. A causa de ello todos los dragones Slayers le entrenamos para que pudiera controlar sus poderes.

-pero que tiene todo esto que ver, con que Lucy pueda morir.-le pregunta un preocupado Natsu.

-haber os lo diremos de una manera que podáis entender, Lucy para nosotros no es una maga ni una persona normal, ella es nuestra dueña ya que es la reencarnación de la diosa que creo el mundo.-explica Grandine.

-una cosa que aun no me ha quedado clara. Porque decidisteis esconderos por tanto tiempo.

-porque si no nos hubiéramos escondido hubieran matado a Lucy así que decidimos fingir nuestra extinción.-dice Grandine.

-¡mierda! Grandine tenemos que ir de inmediato con Lucy se ha encontrado con esa persona.-dice un muy preocupado Igneel.

-esa persona... ¡Lucy!

Todos al ver a la familia de Lucy y a Igneel y Grandine corriendo preocupados van detrás de ellos.

-¡Lucy!-chilla con voz de ultratumba Igneel cuando llegan al lugar de la batalla.

-esta vez no me lo vas a prohibir Igneel, esto tenia que pasar tarde o temprano, así que no te entrometas porque si no tendré que pararte a la fuerza.-dice una Lucy seria.

-pero no tienes porque luchar tu sola.-le reclama Mike.

-y quien dice que vaya a luchar sola, mis amigos y yo nos hemos estado preparando para este día.-sonríe mientras que invoca a los espíritus y constelaciones.

-pero... puedes morir... es que no lo entiendes.-llora Charlie.

-lo entiendo perfectamente y seguramente será lo que pase pero al menos me la llevaré a ella conmigo. ¿¡chicos preparados!?-espíritus y constelaciones asienten con la cabeza.

Lucy lucha contra Minerva mientras que los demás luchan contra sus sirvientes. Todos se soprenden de la magnitud de la batalla pero están muy preocupados por Lucy.

-por lo que veo has mejorado mucho en estos años pequeña Lucy, pero aun así no podrás ganarme nunca.

Poderes contra poderes, magia contra magia, hasta que Minerva se despista y Lucy la hiere mortalmente.

-¡Lucy!-todos respiran aliviados.

-aquaris cuidado.-al sentir esas palabras Lucy se gira y ve que aquaris va a recibir un ataque pero llega a tiempo, la aparta y le da a ella el hechizo.

-¡Lucy!-dice una preocupada aquaris.

Todos preocupados corren hacia allí y el primero que llega es Natsu y apoya la cabeza de Lucy en sus piernas.

-Lucy porque has recibido el daño por mí sabes de sobra que ese hechizo es mortal tu vas a morir es que no lo entiendes.-le reprocha dándole una bofetada.

-eres mi espíritu pero sobretodo eres mi amiga aquaris.-sonríe con dificultad.

-como puedes decir eso siempre me porto fatal contigo.-llora aquarius.

-pero es tu personalidad y me agrada que no cambies. Sabes a todos os tengo gran cariño pero sobretodo a ti porque fuiste el ultimo regalo de mi madre, aquarius, ahora por fin voy a poder reunirme con ella y con papá.

De repente hace aparición el rey de los espíritus.

-Lucy...

-hige oyaji me lo prometiste.-le recuerda Lucy.

-me hubiera gustado no tener que cumplir esa promesa Lucy.-responde tristemente el rey de los espíritus.

-Lucy no puedes irte, ya perdí una vez a Karen no quiero perderte a ti ahora.-dice Leo llorando.

-no llores Leo, sabes me alegro que al fin pudieras estar de nuevo junto a Aries, me tienes que prometer que seréis felices juntos.

-Lucy...

-¿cual es la promesa que hiciste con el jefe?-pregunta Tauro.

-que os dejaré libre y podréis hacer lo que queráis con vuestras vidas.

-Lucy, tu no te puede ir aún, todavía no te he dicho mis sentimientos, todavía tenemos que pasar aquel día que prometimos.-le dice Natsu abrazándola fuertemente.

-Natsu, escúchame bien sí.-este asiente con la cabeza.

-te amo, te amo más que a mi vida, nunca lo olvides. Pero tienes que seguir con tu vida, y formar una familia.-sonríe.

-Lucy no me pidas que te olvide no quiero, yo también te amo, no me puedes dejar ahora.-y desesperado junta sus labios con los de Lucy.

-no te estoy pidiendo que me olvides, solo que me recuerdes como tu amiga, como tu compañera de misiones, no quiero que por culpa de mi recuerdo no puedas seguir con tu vida.

-no quiero seguir con mi vida si tu no estás en ella, que es lo que no entiendes Lucy.-le reprocha.

-te ordeno que sigas viviendo después de que yo me haya ido de este mundo.-le dice seriamente.

-imouto, no me puedes dejar a mi tampoco, eres mi unica familia de sangre que me queda.-dice llorando Mike.

-niisan lo siento, en verdad me hubiera gustado quedarme con todos vosotros pero no va a ser posible.-y poco a poco va cerrando los ojos.

-¡LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCYYYYYYYYYY !

CONTINUARÁ...

**Hola chicos y chicas. Me ha venido la inspiración. Sé que tengo tres proyectos más para terminar pero como me he dicho antes me ha venido la inspiración para este.**

**Tal y como pongo al final del capitulo esto seguirá en otro capitulo, pero os dejaré a vosotros la elección de matar o dejar vivir a Lucy.**

**Espero que os guste.**

**Y por favor dejad reviews.**

**Un beso aandreaa.**


End file.
